


Steal

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rue finds another sick tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hunger Games' nor am I profiting off this.

Rue always examines the fruit before plucking. No bruises or rotting skin will touch their basket. 

"Are you looking to get a splinter?" Thresh asks, watching as she plucks at the bark, oblivious to the stink of sweat and rotting fruits on the ground. 

Another worker swats furiously at branches, cursing as sweat drips into their eyes. The fruits lands below with soft plops. 

"This section of the orchard is getting sick." Rue announces quietly. 

The pinching pluck of her fingers turns into apologetic petting. 

"It still gives decent fruit." 

A Mockingjay chirps warning as she wanders too close to its nest. 

"I know."

But an ill tree steals a nest. It steals their a portion of their crop. It steals another family.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant for this to be Rue/Thresh, but could not reach that point.


End file.
